music_bands_databasefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
The Rolling Stones
The Rolling Stones est un groupe anglais, formé en 1962 à Londres. Membres du groupe Membres actuels *Mick Jagger (26/07/1943) : Chant, harmonica, guitare (depuis 1962) *Keith Richards (18/12/1943) : Guitare, chant (depuis 1962) *Charlie Watts (02/06/1941) : Batterie, percussions (depuis 1963) *Ronnie Wood (01/06/1947) : Guitare, chant (depuis 1975) Anciens membres *Brian Jones (28/02/1942-03/07/1969) : Guitare, harmonica, chant (1962-1969) *Mick Taylor (17/01/1949) : Guitare, chant (1969-1974) *Bill Wyman George Perks (24/10/1936) : Basse, chant (1962-1993) *Ian Stewart (18/07/1938-12/12/1985) : Claviers, percussions (1962-1963) *Dick Taylor (28/01/1943) : Basse (1962) *Mick Avory (15/02/1944) : Batterie (1962) *Ricky Fenson Brown (22/05/1945) : Basse (1962-1963) *Colin Golding : Basse (1962-1963) *Tony Chapman : Batterie (1962-1963) *Carlo Little (17/12/1938-06/08/2005) : Batterie (1962-1963) Discographie Albums studio * 1964 : The Rolling Stones (Royaume-Uni) * 1964 : The Rolling Stones - England's Newest Hit Makers (États-Unis) * 1964 : 12 X 5 (États-Unis) * 1965 : The Rolling Stones No. 2 (Royaume-Uni) * 1965 : The Rolling Stones, Now! (États-Unis) * 1965 : Out of Our Heads (Royaume-Uni) * 1965 : Out of Our Heads (États-Unis) * 1965 : December's Children (And Everybody's) (États-Unis) * 1966 : Aftermath (Royaume-Uni) * 1966 : Aftermath (États-Unis) * 1967 : Between the Buttons (Royaume-Uni) * 1967 : Between the Buttons (États-Unis) * 1967 : Their Satanic Majesties Request * 1968 : Beggars Banquet * 1969 : Let It Bleed * 1971 : Sticky Fingers * 1972 : Exile on Main St. * 1973 : Goats Head Soup * 1974 : It's Only Rock 'n Roll * 1976 : Black and Blue * 1978 : Some Girls * 1980 : Emotional Rescue * 1981 : Tattoo You * 1983 : Undercover * 1986 : Dirty Work * 1989 : Steel Wheels * 1994 : Voodoo Lounge * 1997 : Bridges to Babylon * 2005 : A Bigger Bang * 2015 : Blue & Lonesome Albums live * 1966 : Got Live If You Want It! * 1970 : Get Yer Ya-Ya's Out! The Rolling Stones in Concert * 1977 : Love You Live * 1982 : "Still Life" (American Concert 1981) * 1991 : Flashpoint * 1995 : Stripped * 1996 : The Rolling Stones Rock and Roll Circus * 1998 : No Security * 2004 : Live Licks * 2008 : Shine a Light * 2011 : Brussels Affair (Live 1973) * 2011 : Some Girls: Live in Texas '78 * 2012 : Hampton Coliseum (Live 1981) * 2012 : L.A. Friday (Live 1975) * 2012 : Live at the Checkerboard Lounge, Chicago 1981 * 2012 : Live at the Tokyo Dome (Live 1990) * 2012 : Light the Fuse (Live 2005) * 2012 : Live at Leeds (1982) * 2013 : Hyde Park Live (Live 2013) * 2013 : Sweet Summer Sun * 2015 : Marquee Club (Live 1971) * 2015 : Sticky Fingers Live * 2016 : Totally Stripped * 2016 : Havana MoonCatégorie:Angleterre Catégorie:Groupes fondés en 1962 Catégorie:Rock Catégorie:Blues Rock Catégorie:British Rhythm & Blues Catégorie:Psychedelic Rock Catégorie:Pop Rock Catégorie:Psychedelic Pop